category and author. The OO will be responsible for assuring Center credit when appropriate by includes tracking of all publications and presentations that use Core facilities. Scientific Steering Committee (SSC). The SSC is an internal advisory committee, which will consist of the JHU NIMH CENTER director and co-directors, the Core directors and eight members representing the disciplines of education, therapeutics, epidemiology, international research and pathogenesis. These are somewhat arbitrary classifications intended to have substantial overlap while covering a broad spectrum of Proteomics, HIV and drug abuse research interests at this institution.